Vassal
by random-k
Summary: Red was the streams first chosen trainer. It was a rather enlightening experience. Cover by Keianta4610


**Vassal**

_I own nothing but my own Ideas. _

_A Twitch Plays Pokemon Optimistic alternate interpretation._

* * *

Red was not an ordinary Pokemon trainer.

He had trouble with ledges, the P.C (those things were evil), and staying focused on a single task. He was also a regular klutz with a speech impediment do bad he was better off staying silent. But none of those things seemed to matter on his journey. Because he didn't take it on alone.

Some Pokemon trainers had reported an outside entity guiding them on their journey. A God, or so they said, that lead them down a safe path. He often believed he was experiencing a similar phenomenon. Only it wasn't one being, but several.

It was –to put it simply- a mob.

The mob: a churning mass of ever changing opinions, all focused on one goal. Beat the League. Thousands of directions, many contradicting orders, and many accidents. It could be quite confusing. Through out it all, there were many put downs, many losses, and many days where he just wanted to curl up and cry over his failure at being a trainer. It wasn't easy or straightforward, like he had thought. He had lost Pokemon, wasted items, and followed really bizarre strategy. There had been a lot of bad moments, and he rarely had cash. But those were bad days.

Because it wasn't always bad days. There were many benefits. To begin with, he no longer had to sleep or eat anymore, for the mobs energy kept him going. That didn't mean he wouldn't mind it, but it was nice not to have to worry about, especially with his lack of cash. His Pokemon were given creative nicknames, that he was sure he could have never thought up of. The weird strategies were crazy enough to work. And it was nice not to be alone. He had his Pokemon, and he had his mob. Both of them were determined to win.

When he lost, and felt like curling up and crying, they made him get back up and try again. When he was lost in confusing puzzles he would have given up on long ago, they pushed him to keep going forward. When he was given victory, be it against a trainer, ledge, or capture, they celebrated with him. A victory is all the sweater with a celebration with thousands of people who banded together to help you get through it.

Every ledge ,obstacle or challenge in the path, had friends cheering him on. They were right there by his side, pushing him to get through it. Every setback had a solution, and they would find it, no matter what cost. They were unstoppable. His team was elevated to legends. Bird Jesus,;the Messiah, Battery Jesus: the Archangel, Lord Helix: the God, ATV: The dragon slayer, The king: Fonz, and The fresh Prince AAAAIIIRRRRR!

To be elevated like that was empowering. Then he earned it by becoming a champion. The Master. There were many victory riots and celebrations. He found himself back in Pallet.

Then it stopped.

The silence was terrifying.

It was lonely. The victory felt empty. He had no goal, and was no longer needed. He found himself wandering, and realized Kanto held no more challenge for him. So he left.

He would find the Mob again.

He was at the bottom, and there were thousands of potential directions to take. But he knew the mob pretty well by now, and despite all of there differing opinions, there was one way they would never fail to follow. "Up with the ledge!" The one path they never failed to go.

He liked up. He had always felt the need to go higher into the sky. It was about time to see how high he could go. He smiled to himself.

"UP!"

* * *

_I like the interpretation in TPP, but I wanted to try something different. TPP is, if nothing else, a testament to human tenacity, and adaptability, and I wanted something that reflected that. Something that made the best of things. And Having thousands of people pushing for your success, has to be encouraging in bad times. Lately, there are too many trolls. _

_Reds obsession with up, probably has something to do with how frequently that command is typed in to chat, but also a bit ironic because he has two bird Pokemon, neither of which can fly. It's sort of an alternate explanation for why he is on Mt. Silver. In my head-cannon AJ and Red are fighting for the best tactical high ground, this mountain!_

_Reviews are a very awesome thing!_


End file.
